


sugar spreads happiness

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Isak and Even try to bake cupcakes for kose, this time no one interrupts their time in Isak’s kitchen.*set after the almost kiss of episode three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabble meme: Evak + 43. “Frost the damn cupcakes"

Isak is struggling with his locker, cursing the piece of metal and its maker for being such an obnoxious piece of shit when he feels someone walk up next to him. The shadow the person creates is too tall to be one of his friends, not to mention that he's developed a frankly concerning ability to just know when the boy next to him is near.

"I hate everything," he mumbles sparing Even a quick look, appreciating how good he looks with his styled hair and layers of clothes that make the guy look like a model instead of a homeless. He turns back quickly to glare at his locker when Even flashes him a smile that sends his stupid infatuated heart into overdrive.

"Hopefully not everything," Even answers, playfully as he shoves Isak softly out of the way. Isak watches as the older boy pops his locker for him and of course the locker opens easily for him.

"Now I just hate you," Isak responds his lips curving upward when Even lets out an exaggerated gasp of offense.

"And after I just saved you from your evil locker," Even says with a sad shake of his head.

"Obviously, you and it have joined forces to drive me crazy," Isak shoots back.

Even gives him a sly look, taking a step closer. "I had no idea I had such an effect, I'm flattered."

Isak blushes at that, rolling his eyes when Even lets out a small pleased sound. "Ass."

Even grins at him widely as he leans in close against the locker next to Isak’s.

“Anything I can help you with?” Isak asks when it seems like Even is completely comfortable with just standing there looking at Isak with that expression on his face that makes Isak want to close the gap between them and finish what they started the other night before Noora arrived luggage in hand.

Even nods, taking the books he’s struggling with as he tries to pull out his biology notebook. Isak pauses for a moment and stares at the books in Even’s hands and then back at him, murmuring thanks when Even just gives him a raised eyebrow.

“Vilde cornered me this morning,” Even starts, smirking when Isak lets out a groan already knowing he’s going to hate this. “Yeah, anyway she wants our group to make cupcakes for kose, because and I quote ‘sugar spreads happiness’”

“You didn’t have to quote her,” Isak replies dryly.

Even shrugs in a lack of concern. “I like it.”

“We can’t be friends,” Isak jokes, biting down on his bottom lip when Even lets out an amused laugh.

“Such a grump,” Even teases, as he leans in close, using his height against Isak, his blue eyes twinkling when Isak seems unable to reply.

“Whatever,” Isak mumbles, feeling the kind of nervous excitement he’s come to associate with Even. “So, cupcakes, huh.”

“Yep,” Even says letting the ‘p’ pop.

“I don’t know how to make cupcakes,” Isak says a bit worried, already knowing that if they fucked it up and upset Vilde, Sana was going to have his ass.

“I don’t either, but I’m sure we can read a recipe,” Even replies offhandedly.

Isak raises an eyebrow. “And if we burn my apartment down?”

Even looks at him deviously. “If that happens you could always bunk with me.”

Isak knows his cheeks are red but he refuses to rise to the bait, it’s a battle and given the way Even smirks at him, he knows it. “So, when should we make them?”

Even looks at him for another moment, still smiling at him knowingly. “How about this afternoon? I’ll bring the ingredients and we’ll use your kitchen?”

Isak nods as he closes his locker, the thought of spending the afternoon with Even making him nervous but giddy especially when he remembers what almost happened the last time they were in his kitchen. “Okay, sure.”

*

Isak watches as Even who has removed his shoes by Isak’s door, places his hoodie over the back of a chair, the kitchen table covered with bags of groceries.

“Think you bought enough?” Isak asks sarcastically as Even pulls item after item from the bags.

“I wasn’t sure what you might have,” Even answers placing a bag of flour on the table. “Cause no offense but you don’t look like much of a grocery shopper.”

“I buy food!” Isak protests, glaring at Even when he gives him a disbelieving look. “Okay, I buy chips and ramen but that’s food.”

Even laughs at that, pulling out his phone where he has the recipe once he’s done with the groceries. “It’s amazing you’re alive, anyway I bought everything we need to make vanilla cupcakes, that seemed the easiest and I got frosting from a can because I don’t think we are pro status to make it from scratch.”

Isak nods as he leans against his counter. “Good call.”

“Great,” Even says as he slaps his hands together excited. “Let’s get started, we just need a muffin pan.”

“Which I have,” Isak exclaims proudly, bending down to pull it out from under the sink.

Even watches him with a smile tugging at his lips. “Which roommate’s?”

Isak scowls at the question. “Why can’t it be mine?” he asks, rolling his eyes when Even stares at him silently, waiting. “Noora’s, she left all her cooking stuff when she left with William.”

“How is she?” Even asks, remembering the pretty blonde girl that had stood in the living room with luggage almost as big as her, uncomfortable and a bit sad.

Isak shrugs. “She says she’s okay, but the guy she loves and who she moved to London for turns out to be a bit of an asshole, so she’s can’t really be okay, right? She’s been cleaning the apartment a lot.”

Even stays silent for a moment. “That sucks.”

Isak looks at him, studying the way Even’s blue eyes dart around the room before locking with his. “Sometimes feelings suck,” Isak says quietly.

Even who over the course of the conversation has made his way over to him, just stares at him.

“I mean,” Isak starts unable to help himself, even when his brain is telling him to shut up. “Sometimes you feel something for someone and they’ll all you can think of, but that doesn’t mean they feel the same or maybe they do but it’s not as intense, or there is someone else in the picture too, feelings aren’t simple and that sucks, right?”

“Right,” Even answers quietly.

Isak deflates at the word, feeling crushed. “Right.”

“Sometimes the feelings are just as strong for the other person, though,” Even continues after a moment, his gaze at the floor and Isak watches as he shifts from foot to foot. “It can just take that person time to sort out the complications in their lives.”

Isak licks his suddenly dry lips and he can hear his heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears. “Yeah?” he asks the hopefulness in his voice clear.

Even gives him a small smile. “Yeah.”

“Oh,” Isak says softly, smiling back.

They both keep quiet for a moment, a weird combination of awkward and comfort running between them as they both sneak looks at each other, both blushing when their eyes meet.

“So,” Isak drags the word when he can’t take it anymore. “Cupcakes?”

“Right,” Even says standing upright going back to the table where everything is laid out. “We need a large bowl and by any chance does Noora have measuring cups to go with her muffin pan.”

“Yes, because Noora is put together and always ready, unlike us.”

“Human disasters,” Even says in agreement grinning at him. “Okay, I’ll read, you measure.”

“So basically, I do the work,” Isak snarks.

Even rolls his eyes at him as he opens the floor bag. “Quit your bitching, we need 1 ½ cup of flour in the bowl.”

“Fine,” Isak mumbles grabbing the measuring cup that says 1 cup and sticking it into the bag.

“Good,” Even says watching him, but he shakes his head when Isak uses his other hand to pat down the top of the cup. “No, you can’t compress it, it will be for than a cup.”

“That makes no sense,” Isak replies still patting it down. “A cup is a cup.”

Even who is still shaking his head goes to grab the cup from Isak hand which Isak answers by pulling away.

“It will be too much, the cupcakes will be dry Isak.”

“A cup is a cup,” Isak repeats.

Even manages to get a hold of the cup between them, his hand covering Isak’s. “It’s wrong, let go, we got to measure it again.”

“You’re going to be annoying about this, aren’t you?” Isak questions, smirking when Even rolls his eyes at him.

“Isak.”

“Even.”

Even huffs, his eyes narrowed before he tugs again, this time however he pulls harder than before and the cup in Isak’s hand flies up, Isak manages to grab the cup keeping it from falling but the damage is done, the flour in the cup has also flown up causing it to rain down on them. Isak stares wide-eyed for a moment as flour clings to Even’s hair and face, knowing he looks the same. Isak spots flour on Even’s eyelashes as he stares at Isak open-mouthed, shocked, and Isak loses it. It starts with a giggle that he tries to stop by slap a hand over his mouth, but it spills over, louder when Even shift causing more flour to rain from his hair.

“Oh, my god,” Isak gasps through his laughter, his eyes watering from how hard he laughs. “Your face Even, your _hair_.”

Even starts to smile, a chuckle turning into full blown laughter, joining Isak. “You don’t look much better, you know, you look like a ghost.”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees as he tries to wipe his face with hands, making more of a mess. “But you’re the one that cares about your hair and face.”

Even quirks an eyebrow which makes Isak snort, because it’s not as cool when there is flour on it. “What makes you say that?”

Isak scoffs. “Even, please, you obviously work very hard on your _‘James Dean’_ look.”

“Hey, now,” Even tries to protest.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Isak says wiping his hands on his jeans. “I mean it works for you.”

Even lifts both eyebrows, smirking at him. “Does that means you like what you see?”

Isak blushes as he raises his hands to his hair trying to shake the flour out. “Stop fishing for compliments.”

Even laughs again as he takes a step forward. “Here,” he says already reaching for Isak, running his fingers through Isak’s hair.

Isak freezes, his gaze going up to meet Even’s as he continues to comb through his hair. Even locks eyes with him, his long fingers wrapping around Isak’s wavy hair. When he gives it a tug Isak can’t help two things -the way it causes his hands that are now at his sides to grab a hold of Even’s waist to stay upright, his legs suddenly weak and two the way it rips a soft moan pass his lips- Even tugs again and Isak lets his eyes flutter shut, his breath coming out in puffs.

“Isak,” Even whispers, his voice husky and when Isak opens his eyes again he finds Even’s expression wrecked. Isak lets out another small sound, his lips already parted when Even tugs him closer. He clings to Even, shivering when Even lets out a desperate groan the moment their mouths meet. Pressing himself against Even, Isak wraps his hands around Even’s neck, sighing into the kiss as Even’s arms circle his waist. There isn’t an inch of space between them, everything is heady as Even’s tongue touches his, the kiss wet and needy. Isak plays with the hair at Even’s nape, enjoying the silkiness of it under his fingers.

“Isak,” Even whispers again as he breaks the kiss only to lay another on Isak’s mouth. “I have wanted this since the first time I saw you.”

“Me too,” Isak whispers, whimpering when Even sucks on his bottom lip. “This is all I want, _you_.”

“You have me,” Even promises and when Isak opens his mouth, he presses his forehead against Isak, making sure Isak looks into his eyes, his gaze intense and sincere. “As of right now, you are the only one that has me, okay?”

Isak nods shakily. “Okay.”

Even lets out a breath of relief. “Good,” he says quietly, kissing Isak again, soft and slow, brushing his nose against Isak as he goes.

Isak revels in the touches not believe that this is real and that this beautiful boy is his now and all because of Vilde, cupcakes, and kose. It causes him to laugh and he repeats his thoughts when Even gives him a questioning look. What he gets in return is a guilty smile which causes Isak to narrow his eyes.

“Even,” he starts, taking in the amused look already covering Even’s face. “Did Vilde really want us to make cupcakes or did you make it up?”

Even turns a bit red even as he smirks at Isak sly. “I had to find a way to spend time with you, I can’t keep taking all the paper towels from bathrooms and offering you joints, one of those is bad for the environment.”

Isak lets out an incredulous noise at that, amazed. “Just for that, you are making the cupcakes all by yourself, while I sit here and watch.”

Even pouts but nods as he starts to pull away only to be dragged back by Isak. Even smiles as he places a kiss on Isak’s brow. “I’ll make them, you frost them?”

Isak shakes his head, grinning as he leans up to kiss Even again. “You frost the damn cupcakes; my only job here will be to eat them.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me another prompt, list of prompts here! :)](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/post/157292471543/drabble-challenge-1-150)


End file.
